Virex
Virex is a Vorox, and a member of Hook's Team. Biography Early Life It was revealed by Malum that Virex worked with him, but was an outcast, as he didn't like hurting others. Meeting Hook Due to the growing threat of the Skrall, Hook rode his Destral Cycle to Roxtus. On his way, he hit a Vorox, and later, on his way back home, he saw the same Vorox, who waved at him. The next day, while training with Jaller, Gresh, and Ackar, a lone Vorox showed up, Hook asked him if he was the same Vorox from the previous day, the Vorox the shook his head in agreement, Hook then asked if he wanted to train with them, the Vorox the joined them, Jaller accidentally scared him with his Fire powers. Malum eventually showed up, and tried to kill Virex, calling him a traitor, but was stopped. Hook asked the Vorox if he had a name, but the Vorox shook his head no, Hook then asked if he liked the name Virex, and he agreed, Hook also gave him a spot on team. After hearing about the upcoming tournament in Tajun, they went to sign up, and train, Virex trained with Jaller, which ended when Virex accidentally threw Jaller into a wall, Virex then curled up into a ball and wouldn't move, Hook and Jaller went over to him to see what was wrong, and using the powers of a Rau, Hook was able to understand what was happening, Virex, who was forced to hurt others before, which he hated. He managed to make it to the semi-finals of the tournament, losing to Kiina. Bahemath Shaller Jaller told Azon to "Protect the women," but Azon went to warn everyone, when Virex heard, he went to help Jaller, but was absorbed by Shaller. Chaos Battle Virex helped during the battle, but was ultimately defeated when Creature threw Malum at him. Universal Reform After a battle against "Olmak Guy" that caused the destruction of Hook's Olmak, and damage to Hook's Vahi and Evnika's Ignika there was a sudden temporal displacement which caused the most of the Lightningverse and several other universes to come together and also caused several events to never happen such as the Makuta of Karda Nui's death and Jaller originally being a training robot, this lead to the creation of the Varuverse. After the timeline settled Virex and Azon found themselves separated from the rest of the team, unaware of the changes to history. Abilities and Traits Tools Virex, like most Vorox, has a sword, a Thornax Launcher, Claws, and a Stinger Tail. Quotes Virex: "Hissss." Jaller: "Oh hey Virex." -Virex trying to cheer up Jaller after Shaller blew up. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Jaller's Betrayal'' *''An All-Out Brawl'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''Behind the Mask'' *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision'' *''Jaller Comics'' Trivia *Virex, Hahli, Zombie, and Gali are the only members still on Hook's team who hold their primary weapon in their left hand. Gallery File:Jaller_Virex.jpg|Virex training with Jaller File:Hook_Jaller_Virex.jpg|Virex saddened about throwing Jaller against a wall File:Virex_Strakk.jpg|Virex and Strakk shocked by Zombie losing File:Dude_Virex.jpg|Dude waking up from his coma File:Hook_Greah Virex.jpg|Hook, Gresh, and Virex on the Destral Cycle File:Virex_Drawing.jpg| Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Category:Sand Tribe Category:Vorox